perle d'Égypte
by ylg
Summary: Papyrus :: drabbles :: Nefer Neferou Theti Cheri, princesse royale des deux Égyptes, descendante d'Horus et gardienne de la légitimité... juste Theti pour les intimes. Pas facile de porter tous ces titres, hein ? 2ème vignette, où Theti s'accomplit comme Danseuse d'Isis. MàJ, 3ème : celle que Papyrus n'a pas su sauver. 4ème : à son tour de le défendre. ::gen et het::
1. sa place dans la dynastie

**Titre** : une princesse qui grandit  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Papyrus  
**Personnages** : Theti-Cheri, le couple royal parental, un méchant grand-prêtre  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : De Gieter

**Prompt** : « En réponse Flynn reçut un coup de coude. »  
d'après So Yuyu sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)

**Continuité** : juste avant le tome 1  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

– Deux coudées et demi ? c'est qu'elle grandit, cette petite ! s'extasie le Grand Prêtre d'Amon en voyant la jeune princesse royale Nefer-Neferou-Theti-Cheri côtoyer les fresques de son temple.

– Oh, elle sera bientôt une Danseuse d'Isis accomplie !  
– Avez-vous déjà pensé à un prince consort pour elle ? non ? Et son emplacement dans la Vallée des Reines ? non plus ?

(Note intérieure :  
– Dépêchons-nous de la faire disparaître, avant qu'elle n'ait l'âge d'avoir des enfants pour compliquer la succession royale. Et puis ça coûtera moins cher de sarcophage.)


	2. danse et magie

**Titre** : la danse est magie  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Papyrus  
**Personnage** : Theti-Cheri  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : De Gieter

**Prompt **: "L'appréhension se change en émerveillement."**  
**d'après YLG pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW)

**Note** : vous ne croiriez pas à quel point les scènes de danse dans _Le Colosse Sans Visage_ et dans _Les Quatre Doigts du Dieu Lune_ m'ont donné d'émotions quand j'étais petite...  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

L'appréhension se change en émerveillement quand la musique s'élève.

Nefer-Neferou-Theti-Cheri, Princesse Royale des Deux Égyptes et Descendante d'Horus, a été initiée aux Mystères d'Isis, et félicitée par la Grande Prêtresse : elle sera parfaite. Nulle inquiétude à avoir.

Mais voilà, c'est sa première cérémonie en tant que Danseuse d'Isis et Theti se sent bien jeune et bien désemparée devant la tâche qui est sienne. Si elle fait un faux pas ! si elle gâche tout !

Mais non, elle a bien appris : la danse lui vient naturellement, se fond dans la musique ; la magie suit, la dépasse et la porte.


	3. sacrifiée

**Titre** : il a failli  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Papyrus  
**Personnages** : Papyrus, Aniti  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : De Gieter

**Prompt** : « Ils partagent la culpabilité. «  
d'après un anonyme sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : sur la fin de _Les larmes du géant  
_**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

La culpabilité ronge Papyrus. On l'avait affecté à la protection des _deux _princesses royales, sa Theti-Cheri chérie et la Hittite fiancée à Pharaon, et il n'a su en sauver qu'une. Celle à qui il a juré fidélité, c'est vrai, celle qu'il a toujours aimée et aimera toujours, la première envers qui il avait ce devoir.  
Mais il a failli à sa mission, et il a laissé mourir une personne importante pour l'Égypte et le Hatti. Une personne innocente. Une personne qui lui faisait confiance. Une personne, tout simplement.

Aniti mourante a dit partir heureuse, mais il s'en voudra longtemps.


	4. son choix à défendre

**Titre** : à elle de le sauver à son tour  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Papyrus  
**Couple** : Theti/Papyrus  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : De Gieter

**Prompt** : « Je ne te laisserai pas te faire tuer à cause de moi. »  
d'après Jainas sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-_Les enfants d'Isis  
_**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Je ne te laisserai pas te faire tuer à cause de moi, promet Theti.  
Plusieurs fois, on a tenté d'éloigner Papyrus de la cour le temps qu'affaires royales se fassent. À chaque fois, il est revenu à temps pour sauver sa princesse d'un destin qui lui répugnait.

Certes, on n'assassine pas le monde en Égypte. Mais quand les soudoyages et les cages dorées échouent, il reste l'exil pur et simple et... les accidents.  
La princesse fut imprudente en désignant si jeune comme son futur consort ce simple pêcheur. Maintenant qu'il faudrait la marier à un prince, à elle d'assumer son choix.


End file.
